


Bad timing

by Bouncy_cat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Foursome, M/M, Mostly sex with some accidental emotions, Multi, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouncy_cat/pseuds/Bouncy_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles walks in one something he wasn’t supposed to see, and proceeds to make bad life decisions. Or really good ones, depending on how you look at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad timing

Stiles should have never taught himself to lie to werewolves.

Because if he hadn’t gotten so damn good at it he probably wouldn’t be where he finds himself right now…curled up in his bed with a bag of Cheetos, a sore butt and an aching heart.

****** six weeks earlier ******

Normally Stiles wouldn’t show up unannounced like this, not by himself anyway. Because lately the pack has been acting a little weird when he just shows up. Where Derek accepts his unexpected presence at the pack house with an eye-roll and a sigh, and Boyd seems mostly unperturbed, Isaac can get a little bitchy about having his ‘privacy invaded’.  

So nowadays Stiles just visits when Scott does. And Scott, being the true alpha that he is, finds lots of reasons to spend time with his betas. So it’s all good. 

A couple of years ago, right after they started college and Derek bought the house, he asked the both of them to move into the pack house too. And it’s certainly big enough...but back then Scott and Stiles, alright mostly Stiles, decided that they wanted to have 'the normal college experience' at least for a little while. 

A little while somehow turned into three years, but Derek hasn't asked again, and he and Scott are good where they are. 

He does have a key though, and today he’s going to use it. Kira is visiting from her own college, so Stiles has been sexiled from Scott and his dorm-room for the time being and the library was absolutely overflowing with students when he went there. He needs a quiet place to study, and since he’s expected at the pack meeting in a couple of hours anyway, he’ll just get a little studying in at Derek’s place.  

He doesn’t bother to knock, because if they wanted knocking they shouldn’t have given him a key, and Isaac can just deal this time. It turns smoothly in the lock and the door swings open without a sound, giving him a perfect view of the living room couch.

It doesn’t hit home what he’s looking at until Isaac barks, “Jesus fuck! Stiles, get the hell out!”

But Stiles is frozen to the spot because they- there’s-  _naked_. So much naked and holy shit he walked in on a fucking orgy. Threesome. Whatever. Isaac is kneeling on the couch with Boyd behind him, way too close behind him to be anything other than  _inside_  him, and although Derek wasn’t touching them yet, he was obviously about to get in on the action, because he’s stark naked too and his dick, his perfect, beautiful dick, is curved up towards his belly.

It twitches as Stiles stares at it.

“Stiles!” Derek snaps.

The sound jolts Stiles from his daze and while all the blood in his body rushes to his face -and another part of his anatomy- he spins around, rushes back out the door and slams it closed behind him.

Holy fuck. Holy  _fuck_.

That’s- That was- Christ, he can’t even- Without any conscious thought to where he’s going he walks, almost runs, and minutes later he finds himself back in his truck where he has to resist the urge to palm himself through his jeans.

He wants to.

Boy does he want to. Because god damn, that was the hottest thing he’s ever seen. He’s on a busy street though and he does not need to be arrested for lewd behavior in public.

Twenty minutes later he’s back at his dorm room again. It’s empty. Thank fuck. He loves Kira, but he really needs some privacy right now. He hangs their little ‘not now’ sign on the door handle and drops down on his bed, not even bothering to kick his shoes off before he’s grabbing his painfully hard dick and stroking it fast and rough.

It doesn’t take more than three minutes before he’s coming all over his hand and belly.  

Then he remembers that he’s expected at the pack meeting in about two hours…

*************************

It’s not awkward.  

At least, not as awkward as he was expecting. Derek, Isaac and Boyd act like nothing happened. Like Stiles didn’t see his friends fucking, or almost fucking, only a couple hours ago. 

Derek does sport a very fetching blush though.

Stiles takes his cue from them and tries not to stare. Which yeah, not happening, but at least he tries his level best to keep his mind out of the gutter.

It sort of works even… but he can’t help but view their closeness in a different way, now that he  _knows_. He’s noticed it before, the casual, easy way they all touch each other, but it seems even more obvious now.

The meeting doesn’t last long. There’s no news, there hardly ever is these days, _thank god_ , and Scott is anxious to get going because he and Kira have a weekend thing planned.

*******************

Having the dorm-room completely to himself for two whole days gives Stiles a lot of time to think.

Too much time really. And that’s when ‘The Plan’ starts to take form…

It’s a bad idea, deep down he  _knows_  that, but well, to be honest… he’s never been one to let that hold him back.

It starts with jokes.

While Boyd, Derek and Isaac stubbornly ignore the fact that Stiles walked in on them doing the nasty, Stiles starts to take every opportunity to remind them. Not directly of course, he doesn’t ever actually mention it…but he brings up sex whenever he possible can.

When Isaac walks into the room and asks him ‘what’s up?’ Stiles answers ‘If I tell you, will you sit on it?’

When Derek and Boyd are arm wrestling, Stiles makes a fisting joke.

When the pack goes to get an ice-cream Stiles chooses a Magnum, eats the chocolate off it first, and then spends ten minutes practically fellating it while making happy noises, and licking cream of his lips and fingers.

In short, he does his very best to make sexual innuendo into an Olympic sport.

He also exaggerates his own sexual prowess a little. Okay,  _a lot_. He wants to look sexually _appealing_  to them, show them he can totally do fuck-buddies, literally heh. It’s not like he’s a freaking virgin anymore. He’s been there, done that, with both boys and girls, only not so much in a ‘casual hook-up’ kind of way. Doesn’t mean that he  _can’t_.  

There’s a certain art in lying to werewolves. You need a set of very distinct skills, and Stiles spent a shitload of time practicing them in his last year of high school and first year of college. He had some trust issues okay?

To really lie to a werewolf you have to concentrate in order to control your heartbeat. You can’t do that in the middle of a conversation when you’re also expected to answer questions quickly enough not to raise suspicion. So you need to take your time and plan ahead.  You have to pick the right moment to release a little ‘truth’ bomb, that  _one_   _outright lie_ that’s going to set the stage, and after that it’s just a matter of phrasing things a certain way. Not lying exactly but…implying, insinuating, deflecting…nudging people to jump to exactly the wrong conclusions.

So when Stiles tells them “I got laid” with a huge satisfied grin…that’s a downright lie. But when five minutes later the whole pack thinks he had a threesome with a guy and a girl from his forensic entomology class…well, that’s really on them, Stiles never actually said anything like that.

The last part of the plan involves some careful planning and two whole weeks go by before the perfect opportunity arrives. Isaac is coming to their dorm room to work with Scott on a project…and Scott is running late having to redo some contaminated cultures in the lab. Since Isaac is already on campus for a class he’ll probably wait for Scott in their dorm room and that’s exactly the kind of opportunity Stiles has been waiting for.  

He opens the video on his laptop and adjusts the volume so it can’t possibly reach his neighbors, but will be perfectly audible to nosy werewolf ears.

Then he hightails it out of there. Isaac’s class ended a couple of minutes ago, so he’ll be at their dorm room within ten minutes probably.

Stiles leaves the door unlocked and makes his way to the laundry room. He has an actual load of laundry to do too and all the while he prays for his little scheme to work out exactly as he planned. When Isaac walks into his and Scott’s room he going to hear the moaning, whining and panting…and then, curious little puppy he is, he’s going to follow the sound to Stiles laptop where he’ll see the video…

It took Stiles  _ages_  to find it. A real hardship that.  _Literally_. But after countless hours of browsing porn sites he came across this gem.  A foursome with four dudes who, when you’re drunk and squinting, have a sort of passing resemblance to Derek, Boyd, Isaac and Stiles. ‘Stiles’ being the one in the middle, with a cock up his ass, one down his throat and one in his hand.

The video is a little rougher than he likes, maybe a bit too much towards the SM side of things…but it should serve its purpose nicely. If this doesn’t plant the seed of an idea in Isaac’s mind to include Stiles in their sexcapades then nothing will.

Stiles waits half an hour before going back upstairs.

When he steps inside Isaac immediately smirks at him. “Hey buddy, I paused your porn for you.”

“Oh shit” Stiles mumbles and he doesn’t even have to fake his blush. “Sorry dude.”

Isaac shrugs it off and two minutes later Scott rushes in.

The both of them get to work immediately, but all through the afternoon Stiles catches Isaac giving him furtive looks.

_Score_.

***

A week later there’s another pack meeting. It's early this time, because Scott’s going to visit Liam this weekend.

When the alpha announces he  _really_  has to get going Stiles starts to get up too because that’s how they roll, but Derek’s hand grips the back of his neck and pushes him back down on the couch. “Stay for lunch?” he asks.

Scott looks pleased on Stiles behalf, probably because he knows Stiles hasn't been spending a lot of time with the betas lately without him being there too, and Stiles does his best to control his heartbeat so as not to raise suspicion.

Because his heart started doing double time the second Derek touched him.

It’s strange really. He spent so much time planning and scheming to make something happen, that he hardly spent any time pondering how he’d feel if it ever did.

Derek’s hand is still a warm pressure at the back of his neck when Scott walks out the door. Only then does Derek remove his hand. Stiles immediately misses the weight of it.

“So…Stiles” Isaac starts with an evil smirk.

Stiles gulps.

“We thought you might like to  _join_ us for once.”

“Really?” Stiles says lightly. “What gave you that idea?”

Boyd rolls his eyes. “You’re not  _subtle_  Stiles.”

He wants to be offended but he can’t help but snort, because yeah, his campaign to get into their bed can be called many things, but subtle probably isn’t one of them. It seems to have worked though-

His thoughts are rudely interrupted by the rough press of Derek’s lips on his. The second he opens his mouth to say something, he’s not even sure what, there’s a tongue pushing in and he forgets, well  _everything_.

Hands that are not Derek’s stroke his hair, rub his back, tweak a nipple and Stiles basks in the attention, wants to roll around in it like a cat in a warm spot of sunlight and all he can think is  _yes, this_.

Suddenly his whole world shifts as Derek pulls away and in one smooth move, where the beta somehow ducks and pulls at the same time, he has Stiles hanging over his shoulder like a freaking sack of flour.

It’s not particularly comfortable with Derek’s hard shoulder digging into his lower belly, so Stiles wriggles around in protest. Until they start going up the stairs that is, because the floor suddenly seems awfully far away from this point of view.

“I  _can_  walk you know.” Stiles huffs, reaching out to squeeze Derek’s bum.

Isaac, behind them, reaches out and slaps Stiles’ ass with a resounding crack. “Where would be the fun in that?”

_Ow_. He’s about to tell Isaac he’s not into that shit, but he’s a little bit distracted by the way the lingering ache seems to go straight to his cock.

Before he knows what’s happening he’s flying, or more accurately,  _falling_ , and he lets out an embarrassing squeak when he lands on the large double bed so hard he almost bounces off on the other side of it.  

Derek grabs his ankles and pulls him back to the middle of the bed. He also wastes no time in popping the button on Stiles jeans and jerking them off him so hard Stiles is almost afraid he’ll lose his legs in the process.

Boyd climbs up on the bed behind Stiles and starts pulling off his hoody too, and before he knows it Stiles is lying naked on the bed surrounded by three still fully clothed werewolves.

It’s both insanely hot and incredibly intimidating.

“So…” he says flippantly, or tries to anyway, “are we going to do something….or are you just gonna-”

Derek shuts him up.

_With his tongue_.

Apparently Derek likes to kiss, who’d have thunk it? Certainly not Stiles, although he has thought  _about_  it pretty often. He’s thought about it in all the different stages of hairiness Derek’s face progressed through. He imagined being kissed by smooth shaven Derek, imagined the rough scrape of Derek’s stubble, the soft scratch of the full beard he had going for a while…he’s back to stubble now and it feels fucking amazing, even if he’ll probably have beard-burn when this is over.

Derek pulls away after a while and Stiles automatically tries to follow, craning his neck up. He’s not ready to stop kissing, wants it to go on and on for freaking ever.

Isaac’s chuckle reminds him there are two other people in the bed and he blushes so hard his ears burn.

They stare at him for a long moment, so long it becomes awkward and Stiles shifts, uncomfortable under their unrelenting gazes, and then suddenly it’s like they just  _pounce_.

He loses track of who is doing what to his body. There’s a mouth on his nipple, alternating between sucking and licking and the gentle scrape of teeth. There are hickey’s being sucked unto his skin, there are hands on his dick, fingers running through his hair, scratching over his scalp. They’re everywhere, all at once, and Stiles feels like he’s died and gone to heaven.

And then Isaac’s hanging over him, nudging a cock against his lips and Stiles sucks him in like he’s a lolly pop. It takes all his focus, because lets be honest, he hasn’t sucked enough dick lately for it to still be routine, and he nearly chokes when hands he can’t see spread his legs wide and push them up with werewolf strength.

Seconds later there’s a wetness at his hole and someone’s finger pushes inside of him. Isaac yelps when Stiles accidentally bites down just a little.

The finger moves around, in and out a couple of times, and then it disappears only to come back with a friend.

It’s a stretch and Stiles squirms.

It’s been awhile since anyone, or  _anything_ , was up there. He doesn’t own any toys and fingering himself is just sort of…awkward. He always gets a cramp in his hand. And he broke up with his last boyfriend more than eight months ago…

Two fingers become three and the stretch becomes a burn that’s a little on the wrong side of uncomfortable. He pushes at Isaac’s hips who thankfully backs away immediately, probably afraid Stiles’ll do some real damage.

With Isaac out of the way Stiles can lift his head and see whose fingers are moving inside of him. They’re Boyd’s.

Derek is sitting to the side of him, his hand on Stiles’ lower belly, as if he can feel Boyd moving inside of him. The look on his face is so intent, so fascinated that it makes something in the general vicinity of Stiles’ heart flutter like there are a million butterflies trying to get free, and makes his cock twitch against Derek’s hand.

The uncomfortable burn lessens until it’s no longer overwhelming and then Boyd removes his fingers, hitches Stiles legs up a little more and pushes his dick inside slowly.

Fucking _ow_

Derek has stopped staring at the place where Boyd is pushing into him and is instead looking at Stiles’ face. He must see something there, because he reaches out a hand to Boyd’s hip and mutters “slower”.

He’s not sure why, but that small gesture makes a rush of lust run through him, and suddenly he doesn’t want Boyd to go slower at all. He wants him all the way inside of him.

He bucks back and groans loudly as the move shoves Boyd dick halfway inside of him in one go. Boyd can’t seem to hold back after that and keeps pushing steadily until his balls rest against Stiles’ ass.

Stiles reaches out blindly, wants to hold someone, anyone, and Isaac willingly drapes himself over him for a kiss. It’s wild, and a little nasty, and almost impossible to hold the kiss when Boyd’s thrusts start shaking his whole body.

Stiles nearly bites Isaac again when he feels perfect wet and warm suction around his dick. it’s Derek. He tries to squirm, because it’s just a complete sensation overload. But he’s pretty much being held down by three werewolves and he can’t actually move. It might be a new kink.

Boyd picks up his pace, slamming into him hard and soon his hips lose their rhythm and he lets out a harsh, drawn out groan, coming hard inside of Stiles.

Isaac pulls away and looks Stiles in the eyes with a wicked grin. “My turn”

Boyd pulls out of him and Stiles whines, mostly because Derek pulls away too and that’s just cruel.

Suddenly he’s being flipped over and pulled up until he’s on his hands and knees and Isaac is pushing into him. In front of him Boyd and Derek share a kiss and it has to be one of the most beautiful things Stiles has ever seen. Then their focus is back on him and Boyd gives Derek an encouraging little shove.

Derek knee-walks towards him and then that beautiful cock, the one Stiles has been dreaming off since the moment he walked in on them and saw it twitch, is nudging at his lips.

He licks the slit, sucks on the tip, all the while looking up at Derek through his lashes, trying to look sexy, and then almost chokes as one of Isaac’s thrust pushes him forward too fast.

Derek’s hand starts sliding through his hair, alternately petting and gripping it and it feels fucking amazing. He’s not sure how long he’s been worshiping Derek’s cock when the beta suddenly twitches. It’s not something Stiles did, he thinks, so he pulls back a little, trying to see what’s going on.

Boyd is right behind Derek, one arm wrapped around him, stroking and pinching a nipple, and Stiles can’t see his other other hand but Derek twitches again and he has a pretty good idea of what Boyd’s hand is doing back there. Now he can’t help but think of fucking Derek, pushing into that tight heat himself, and it almost sends him over the edge.

Before he reaches that critical point though, Isaac pulls out of him.

He hears a flurry of movement behind him, then Isaac moans deeply and something wet lands on his back.  _Cum_.

Derek tips Stiles’ chin up and mumbles “I want- Can I? Please?”

“Yeah” Stiles pants. “Anything”

“On your back.  I want to watch-”

Stiles drops and rolls over so fast it makes Isaac snort.

“Good boy” the blonde says, and it sens a shiver through him. 

Derek hooks his arms under Stiles knees and moments later he’s sliding into him.

By now Stiles is loose and wet from both lube and cum, but he’s also sensitive from the two poundings he already got, and though it’s not painful, he certainly feels every inch of Derek’s cock pushing into him.  

It’s a gorgeous view, Derek’s abs shining with a slight sheen of sweat as they contract and release, but Stiles doesn’t get to enjoy it for long. Derek leans forward, bending Stiles almost double, and starts kissing him again.

With Derek already pent up from the blow-job Stiles gave him, it’s over pretty soon. He mouths at Stiles jaw, sucks a hickey into his skin and then his hips stutter and he comes silently, a harshly drawn in breath the only sound he makes.

Stiles hisses when Derek pulls out, but then the beta grabs his dick and all other sensations fade into the background.

He thinks maybe he should be pissed… _I fucked a werewolf pack and all I got was this lousy handjob_ …Except it’s not lousy and the three of them are staring at him, stroking his skin, and all that attention, that focus, is the biggest rush ever.  

It’s not long before he comes, and it feels more intense than it ever has before. His back bends and his toes curl and his cum shoots halfway up his chest.  

When he blinks his eyes open, not sure when he even closed them, Derek is rubbing the cum into Stiles chest, which is freaky…and hot. He likes it, even if it means having to scratch dried cum off his chest later. A shudder runs through him when Derek circles a nipple and the intent look on the man’s face almost makes him want to start all over again…if it wasn’t for the fact that he’s really fucking sore.

Stiles looks over at Boyd and Isaac. They’re not looking at him anymore. In fact they’re looking at each other intently, communicating something he can’t even begin to guess at. Boyd looks at Derek and then at him and then he suddenly sits back and says “I need to go to the library.”

Isaac tags on quickly. “I’m carpooling,” he says with a grin.

Boyd gives Stiles a quick filthy kiss and Isaac pets his belly, and with that, they’re grabbing clothes and walking out. They’re gone faster than you can say ‘walk of shame’ and Stiles feels an uncomfortable twinge in his chest.  

Derek is still there though. Still touching him, almost reverently, tracing a pattern on his skin that he can’t discern.

The strange silent afterglow is rudely disturbed by the obnoxious ringing of Derek’s phone.

Derek ignores it at first but after three harsh rings he scowls and picks it up. Stiles assumes it’s with the intention of turning it off, but he sees Derek’s eyes widen when he looks at the screen. He swipes his thumb and instead of hanging up Derek is putting the phone to his ear. “Hey,” he says, and although he still has a hand on Stiles’ belly, his attention is somewhere else entirely.

All of a sudden Stiles feels cold. Cold and sticky and sore, and strangely disappointed.

And that last part is ridiculous, because this was exactly what he’s been pushing for, a casual romp between friends, no strings attached.

He just has this awful feeling that probably, deep down, that’s not what he actually wanted. At all.

He squirms away from Derek, hops out of the bed,  _ow_ , and grabs his clothes quickly and clumsily.

Derek looks at him, hand clutched over the phone,  like he doesn’t want the person on the other side of the line to hear him. “Stiles?”

It sounds questioning and Stiles tries to grin, although he’s sure it’s more of a grimace. “I just realized something,” he says, “I’ve got to go.”

It’s the truth. No doubt about it, because he can’t stay here any longer. He has the awful feeling he might cry.  _Ridiculous_. He got exactly what he asked for.  

Derek frowns but Stiles ignores him and quickly shimmies into his jeans. It hurts a little, every movement hurts a little, but he ignores the pain in favor of getting away as quickly as possible.

Derek gets off the bed too and for a moment Stiles thinks he’s going to hang up the phone and come after him, but then he brings the phone back to his ear and mutters “Tell me what’s going on.”

Stiles flees the house and ends up back in his dorm-room, eating junk and feeling sorry for himself.

*****

His phone rings a bunch of times, but he ignores it. He’s really not up to talking to anyone right now. Instead, he binge watches Jurassic park movies on his laptop. The part where Dr. Malcolm says the scientists were so preoccupied with whether or not they could that they didn't stop to think if they should really resonates with him right now.

Sunday is mostly spend in bed too. He does some work for his classes, plays some video games and regrets some life choices. Then there’s the sound of a key in the lock and at first he thinks Scott’s come home, but it’s Derek who walks in.

Fuck. He forgot Derek has a key too.

“Hey” Derek says quietly.

“Hey”

There’s an awkward silence.

“You didn’t return my calls.” Derek grumbles finally.

“No”

Silence again.

Finally Derek gingerly sits down on the bed next to Stiles. He looks down on his hands. “Do you regret what we did?”

“No!” Stiles blurts it out too fast to properly concentrate and lie convincingly.

Derek frowns and the tilt of his eyebrows indicates that he’s not just displeased, he’s upset. And that just won’t do because it’s not Derek’s fault that Stiles’ feelings got hurt. That Stiles convinced himself he wanted casual sex when really he apparently wants a whole lot more than that, and maybe he wants it with Derek specifically. So Stiles elaborates. “It’s not that I didn’t enjoy it. I just- didn’t like the aftermath much.”

“You left.”

“Dude, Boyd and Isaac left first! Before the fucking cum even dried up, and you were just casually taking phone calls.” Okay maybe he's a little more pissed about that than he realized.

“It was Cora.” Derek says abruptly. “She- We normally call Wednesday evenings.  _Only_  Wednesday evenings. I thought it might be an emergency.”

“Oh.” Stiles deflates. “Was it?”

Derek shrugs. “Her new pack’s been having some trouble with a strange plant that started growing in their territory. She wanted to know if I knew it.”

“Did you?”

“No. I gave her Deaton’s email adress.”

They sit in silence for a little while. Until Stiles breaks it. “Boyd and Isaac still rushed out like their tails were on fire though.”

Derek flushes and seems to shrink in on himself a little “I- They thought I’d like to be alone. With you.”

Stiles swallows thickly. “Why would they think that?”

Derek gives him a look that clearly states ‘isn’t it fucking obvious?’.

“You like me.” Stiles says. 

Derek nods.

“Why didn't you say something?!”

“You don’t feel the same.”

“What, you just decided that on your own? Didn’t need any input from, say,  _me_?!”

“You never-”

“Neither did you!” Stiles takes a deep breath and takes a leap. “So lets say I’d be interested in _more_ …with you specifically...would you be like, interested in-”

Derek shuts him up, with his tongue.

****

They’re flat on the bed, half naked, when Scott walks in on them.

“Oh my god, dude, you didn’t use the sign! Use the sign man, please!” And then he’s out the door again. Two seconds later Derek snorts.

“What?”

“He says congratulations.”

Stiles grins and then drops down, nuzzling at Derek neck. He’s close to falling asleep when a thought hits him and he abruptly sits up. “Oh my god, I was totally cock-blocking you guys whenever I came over unannounced.  _That’s_  why Isaac got so freaking cranky.”

Derek snorts. “You did have spectacularly bad timing.”

“Spectacularly good, you mean.”

“That too.”

 

 

* * *

 

Hey guys, this story is now a little different from what I first put up. I decided to scrap some of the drama in the hopes of making it a more enjoyable read. Please leave a comment if you have the time. 

 


End file.
